Dancing in the Moonlit Night
by The Angels of Death
Summary: Nejiten! And slight Naruhina, too! There’s a social event going on, and Tenten encourages Neji to offer her a dance.


**Dancing in the Moonlit Night**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **Nejiten! And some Naruhina, too! There's a social event going on, and Tenten encourages Neji to offer her a dance.

**Pairing: **Nejiten! And also some Naruhina! It's pretty unsuspected, but I squeezed some in.

* * *

Tsunade had her eyes closed as she waited for all of the jounins to show up. Shizune stood by her side patiently. Then, all of the jounins appeared in the room, by means of transfer not revealed in the anime, making everyone wonder if there is some sort of trap door or something. Did they just walk in the door really fast, closing it soundlessly behind them? But why were they crouched on the floor sometimes? Did they suddenly defy the law of gravity and just slide through the roof and land? So many unanswered questions that were, of course, not even important.

But anyways, when they all appeared, Tsunade sighed, wondering if she should start smoking a pipe like the third hokage, giving her an excuse to do SOMETHING.

Anyways, Tsunade grumbled as she opened her eyes and eyed the jounins.

"Tomorrow around 7:00 p.m., there will be a social event for everyone in Konoha. I know it's only held one every year, but since the invasion of the Sound and the Sand; we never got a chance to even think about it. So now, we're holding it tomorrow. Any questions?"

Gai seemed to be in thought for a moment, before he grinned, his teeth panging and pinging and whatever the heck his teeth did.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure about tomorrow? I was hoping to have my youthful subordinates to have a race against my rival, Kakashi, and his team. It was something that I had looked forward to!"

"You can make arrangement for a different time. But now, we must prepare for the social event and spread the news."

Gai had streams of tears running down his shiny face. His very shiny face. I wonder if anyone else notices, but he looks to have a shiny face. It's very scary.

Continuing on, Gai cried like a baby and Kakashi ignored him as Gai proclaimed to want another date to be set for the race.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, please accept my request for a different date!"

"Are you forfeiting? Because if you are, then that would give me a point bring me up to 385 while you are running far behind with your 380. My, my, Gai. I expected more."

Gai scratched his head in thought.

"I will forfeit, but we shall have a race next week, and it will give the winner 5 POINTS!"

"Deal."

"Good, my rival, Kakashi! Your one word answer was very cool, which makes me want to study your life-style!"

"No."

"Again with the cool one-word answer! I must write this down…"

Gai whipped out a notebook and started scribbling away. Kakashi pulled out his book and walked away. Gai muttered to himself as he wrote.

"Note: Kakashi, my eternal rival, who I will compete with until I die, who I will then beat towards my death bed, where I would swim the widest oceans to win-…"

Gai turned the page in his notebook.

"…and so on and so forth, has walked away coolly with a confident air around him. P.S, must read a perverted novel to win the hearts of many."

Gai nodded to himself in approval before taking off to inform his team of the new arrangement.

* * *

Tenten leaned against a tree nonchalantly, as Neji sat next to her feet, meditating. Which was almost impossible with Lee burning up with excitement.

"We're going to have a RACE! WOOHOO!"

Lee started prancing around and cheering. Tenten sighed, closing her eyes tiredly away from Lee's bright flame that danced around him as he literally burned with excitement.

"Lee, you're on fire."

"I know! I am so totally on awesome, ne?"

"No, Lee. You're literally on fire."

Lee looked down at how he had suddenly been lit on fire by his own FLAMING YOUTH. He eep-ed and ran for the lake a few yards away. Tenten shook her head in amusement and joined Neji on the floor. Neji poked an eye open to look at Tenten, who was sitting, leaning her back against the tree, her eyes closed in contentment. The corners of Neji's mouth twitched slightly, unconsciously wanting to smile for no reason.

"What are you looking at, Neji? Is there something on my face?"

Caught red-handed. Or…red-faced, in Neji's case, as he blushed slightly, before coughing awkwardly and turning away; trying to get rid of the blush.

"No, nothing at all."

And he continued to meditate restlessly, with Tenten falling asleep next to him. Lee probably drowned, because he didn't return for awhile.

* * *

"Gai-sensei, let's go inform Neji and Tenten about the dance!"

"We mustn't, young apprentice. We cannot interrupt the beginnings of their blooming of eternal YOUTH!"

"YOSH!"

"LEE, NOT SO **LOUD**! WE MUSTN'T DISTURB THEM!"

"**YOSH, GAI-SENSEI!**"

No matter how much they wanted to keep quiet, they unconsciously started yelling and cried in the fake sunset background. Neji's eyes opened as he looked at the noisy pair. Tenten yawned and stretched as she woke up. Tenten grumbled. She was having a good dream about…-cough- someone special for awhile. So Tenten took out her scroll and…

…did her technique.

Just kidding.

She chucked it straight at Gai, and he lost his balance on the tree branch and fell to the floor, Lee falling after him. Somehow. Maybe his skinny body was blown away by the wind? Or he longed to be so much like Gai that he mimicked is movements? No matter, Lee was a moron anyways.

Gai straightened up and pinged and panged and other despicable things.

"TENTEN! NEJI! WE HAVE A **SOCIAL EVENT** TOMORROW AT 7 P.M.!"

Tenten wearily faked cheerfulness.

"…Yaaay…"

"Yes, Tenten! You are truly in your SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

Gai turned away from everyone and wiped a stray tear, before turning back to them, doing, of course, his good guy pose. And Lee did the same. Maybe because of a sudden urge? Or he really did try to mimic Gai? Either way, Lee was a moron.

Tenten sighed wearily.

"Gai-sensei?"

"YES, TENTEN, MY BLOOMING FLOWER, MY SUBORDINATE, THE TRUE WEAPON MISTRESS, THE ONE WITH NO LAST NAME?"

"………………"

"…WHAT WAS YOUR QUESTION?"

Tenten tightened her hold on her scroll, since she was too cheap to buy a stress ball, and gritted her teeth, before exhaling slowly and silently.

"Is the social event formal?"

"…YES IT IS!"

Tenten had an anime vein throbbing against her forehead, as she continued to clutch tightly on her scroll.

"Isit mandatory to go?"

"YES IT IS!"

More tightly clutching on the scroll.

"And are we supposed to dance?"

"OF COURSE!"

She snapped her scroll in two. Neji quirked an eyebrow at Tenten's sudden power. She was so mad, that she chucked her two halves at Lee and Gai. They screamed like little sissy schoolgirls and ran away.

"Tenten."

"What."

"There's no need to be that frustrated."

"……"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll dance with you."

Heck yes. Hyuuga Neji asked a chick to dance with him. Why? Heck, I don't know myself. xD

* * *

**Waaaay later on, at the social event**

Sakura blinked in surprise. Everybody in Konoha was there in the giant building or gym or whatever they were in, and she saw Tenten enter with Neji. And both were dressed pretty formal. Only…

Tenten didn't wear a dress. Sakura growled in disappointment. Every female was wearing a dress. But Tenten wore a lavender button-up dress shirt and a long black skirt that flowed down towards her ankles. She wore black flat-heeled shoes. Nothing new. She always wore this to formal events. But this time…

...she let her hair down. It made her look more beautiful, no matter what she was wearing, either. And on a plus, Sakura had a suspicion that Tenten wore lavender to match with Neji's eyes. It would fit in.

Neji wore a white button-up shirt with black dress pants. Nothing new either. Both still had heir forehead protectors on, even though mostly every ninja in the place left it at home.

Sakura looked at her dress. It was a mixture of white and dark pink, and it clung to her thin shoulders by two small straps. It came down to below her knees, and she wore white high heels that made her less than an inch taller.

Sasuke wore the same as most guys, white button-up shirt and black dress pants. But he took his forehead protector off, and wore the same old scowl. He still looked hot, in her eyes.

Naruto was going to wear an orange tuxedo, but Hinata told him not to, and you know Hinata. She could be very persuasive.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto grinned his regular huge grin, as he showed Hinata what he wanted to wear. They were in a clothing shop, and Hinata had agreed to come along and help Naruto get his attire, also looking for a dress as well._

_In front of him was a grotesque orange suit. With the regular frills around the collar, like back then. Hinata laughed shyly, and told him that he would stand out so much, so he should get something else. Other than orange, Naruto accepted black. So they went and found him a black button-up shirt, and some black slacks. At first, Naruto refused, even though Hinata, shyly, of course, told him he looked cute in it._

_But after talking to Naruto and agreeing to make him ramen, he bought the attire, and helped Hinata find her own dress. Or…Hinata found it herself, since Naruto had bad fashion sense. She then found a nice light purple dress, that didn't show much skin, but only her thin arms. It was a little high-necked, and in the back, it back a small criss-cross of thick straps, and the whole dress was held by two medium sized straps. Hinata smiled in content as she bought it. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her when she wore that._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

All in all, everyone was formal and looking their best. Except Lee and Gai. Somehow, they got matching green suits. Green was a nice color, but they overdid it.

…As usual.

Tenten led Neji to the dance floor, just when a slow song came up, both knowing that they didn't prefer the fast beat and crazy dancing that was the new 'thing' lately.

Tenten wrapper her arms around Neji's neck, and Neji rested his arms around Tenten's waist lightly, both swaying to the music, as Tenten leaned against Neji's chest, as if she was being lulled to sleep.

And they both danced together long into the moonlit night.

Then Lee and Gai did a break-dance on the dance floor, with a large crowd around them, with people cheering.

Gai was a moron.

Lee wasn't far too behind.

**The End

* * *

**

**xD You know me. I had to put that bit in about Gai and Lee, ruining the whole romantic mood. I can't help it! It's like a disease. And I put in some Naruhina! First time ever! Anyways, enjoy it, because soon, I'm going to be pretty dang busy in school for awhile.**

**Review me! And my other fics! Because I got so little reviews on the other fics…-stray tear-**

**Hah, just kidding. It doesn't matter to me about the quantity, but the quality of the review. I cherish each and every one of them.**

**Well…except for flames. xD I spit upon them. Somehow.**


End file.
